


Dangerous Man In This Kind Of Work

by Swimmming



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Depends on how you look at it, Feel the pain, Longer than I thought, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Memories, More or less an objective look at the creatures, Oneshot, Random - Freeform, Reliving the Past, fluff/angst, just a quick piece, looking at the creatures from seamus' perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swimmming/pseuds/Swimmming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus looking back upon his career thus far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Man In This Kind Of Work

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is shit, haven't wrote in months, also in France so haven't exactly been speaking a whole lot of English lately. Appologies for any errors or mess ups it's just supposed to be a messy one shot :P

Seamus was just sitting on his deck one rainy day in April thinking about the past and all that's happened since he took that giant leap in his life and left target, moving out to Colorado with his online gamer friends. It seemed like just yesterday...

They had all moved out getting situated just enjoying the change and thrill of doing something new a new career hardly done by any others blazing a new trail. They had previously just been an assorted group of guys gaming with little motivation or incentive to try to do something with this little hobby. The idea had come about to move into a large house or nearby so they could actually be in person and share memories easier then over the laptop which is how it started. They had to kick out/ask a few members to leave because of their nature and personality not being what they wanted in the group of they were going to try for this as a career. Over the months following they grew and reached a big enough level to change houses and move around growing and adding people and new content while taking out content and removing people. They meet others also trying to do YouTube as a job and got the chance to visit some conventions and actually meet some of the fans. Finally it was done they had settled down again finally forming a tight knit group: Jordan, Daniel, Seamus, Eddie, and eventually Aleks. 

Seamus knew from the beginning he was doomed, the cheery puerto rican was absolutely oppsite to him, outgoing, unabashedly cheery, flamboyant in everything he did. Seamus was quiet, introverted, a sarcastic ass, confidently graceful. The two however stuck and worked amazingly well together taking on the world of YouTube step by step kicking ass. As time passed they got closer the friendship blossoming and lasting through sickness, YouTube bullshit, channel growth, and boredom. 

When Seamus and the rest of the group were finally informed they were moving to an office they were ecstatic it'd be a even bigger change with more twists and turns nobody could predict, in more ways then one. The office provided a more professional environment and more room to continue what they all loved. They started doing duo streams alike the others in the creatures Jordan and Daniel, Aleks and James, and Eddie and Seamus everyone was content with life in the office and the way the creature hub was going meaning it was only time until something had to happen to break it.

It was a terrible day when Seamus thinks back upon it now, the day was chilly abnormally chilly for the month. It was one of those days when you woke up knowing something was wrong and it was going to be off all day until it came into the light. Eddie announced once everyone has arrived that he needed to move back home to be closer to his mother to help her through her problems and just be closer to family. Everyone understood but it never meant they had to like it, everyone had been finally getting settled and preparing for the long haul with this situation at the office. Eddie leaving upset the balance and caused great distress in the fans obviously when the creatures lost/kicked out the other previous members they hadn't had as large of a following to really upset - not to say it didn't still cause unrest but just that there was not a lot to cause unrest. Then down to five members the group had started looking for other employees/potential creatures to try and mend the hole that Eddie left in his wake. Seamus understood they meant well but it was just stressful losing your close friend even though he hadn't died he was still too far to talk to whenever he wanted, he didn't have his partner in crime to run around with and cheer him up. His Flash was across the country away from the Joker.

After Eddie left it was still enjoyable. While it was long and bland work was still something he enjoys doing and wouldn't change for the world but it was missing something or better yet someone. The group had brought in Dex and Kevin to aid and create a large group in hopes of creating that beloved family feeling again, and although nothing could quite fill the void Eddie left the boys still fit in nicely and brought new personalities to the table. Sadly following their admission Seamus had fallen ill and left out of commission for a long few months causing everyone great distress as they relived the great Where is Seamus debacle. It's not like Seamus planned this but it's just how the universe ran, leaving him out of order. During those months Seamus confronted some upsetting thoughts about whether or not he should leave the creatures up until him falling ill he had watched Spencer come into the group and others following shortly after taking up the miscellaneous tasks to help run the creatures hub. While Seamus liked the office and the guys he felt like it was changing ever so slowly into an environment that just wasn't meant for him anymore. He got to contemplate the idea of leaving the group for a few months while he was ill. Once he appeared to be getting better and had finally come around to a decision on his position in the creatures he contacted the guys to inform them that he will be leaving. The guys understood like Eddie it was just his time but all the same nobody liked the decision they would no longer have their golden haired Fabio around to make sarcastic comments but they wished him well and told him he'd still be welcome round because past employee or not he was a friend.

Sadly Seamus was still sick and got worse following the conclusion, he wasn't able to inform all the fans of his decision and had to prolong the announcement letting the fans sit in misery wanting their moosey back. Finally Seamus did get better in early spring of the new year he was able to make his announcement of his leave. This was obviously handled about as well as Eddies leave was - which is to say terribly. Everyone completely understood and promised to keep up with him along with the creatures but this still caused a lot of fans to freak out and leave the fandom as they felt the group was past its peak and just going downhill now, quoting chilleds reason of leave saying the office is not where they should be. While Seamus didn't quite agree he saw where they were coming from, it was too much change in too little time and didn't allow enough time for adjustment. The only positive to the announcement was that Seamus had been well enough to continue his Channel and started posting old videos he had recorded back when he told the creatures he was leaving.

After the changes Seamus continued his channel and kept a close eye on the creatures watching them make changes small and large adapting to the new environment they added new members and changed the office to create a new scene. They added new content and went to new events forging new bonds with other gaming groups. The group was doing well and had recently joined the Rooster Teeth company. Seamus had also got back to talking with Eddie slowly at first just texts asking about life and his channel. Slowly they rekindled the friendship they had that had been put aside in the name of helping family. Although it had been quite a long time they still shared all the same interests and attitudes as before. They started to attend conventions together although not all most of then not they were together sharing some silly costume Eddie had picked out. Both grew back into each others lives.

Looking back upon his career with the creatures Seamus realizes he wouldn't change a thing because despite all the ups and downs, the creature Kobys, the sand diggers, the marshals, the chefs, the water cooler gangs, the Gary Buseys, and the fart sprays he still enjoyed his time in the group doing what he enjoys.

"Hey Sea what are you doing out here your going to get sick!?" 

"Im alright, just thinking about how ridiculous it was that I made the decision to move out to colorado with a bunch of my friends I'd only met on the Internet 15 years ago..." 

"Ah yeah that was the most ridiculous thing anyone could've done..."

"- and yet here we are following the years after successfully moving out and joining the group, moving From house to house to the office."

" I never said It was a bad thing! Just not soe,thing you normally do, but I wouldn't change it for the world because I'm pretty happy with the outcome."

"Mm, yeah I guess this could be worse.... Or maybe it is the worst?"

"Oh shut up! You love me! Always have huh hunky bunches?"

"I suppose given the right circumstances I could-"

"Just shut up and kiss me moosey!"

*kiss*

"Love you too Eddie"

"Of course you do I'm your husband!"


End file.
